As Long As It Takes
by bingsrule
Summary: Monica and Chandler Standalone Set around season 9 or 10


I know I currently have at least one other story to finish but I came up with this idea and felt like writing it. It is a Standalone set either late season 9 or early season 10 only Chandler and Monica haven't decided to adopt yet. Chandler is my favorite character and I have noticed that most of my fics so far are from Monica's pov, I don't know why that is, maybe it is just easier for me to write the female perspective.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Monica was busy finishing washing the dishes. It was pretty late and the wait staff had all gone home. She couldn't wait to be done herself and go home to Chandler. Her Chandler. Her best friend turned soulmate, the love of her life. He made her happier than she ever dreamed she could be. She just couldn't believe they'd had so much trouble conceiving. They had been to so many specialists, had tried fertility drugs, invitro, and so far nothing. It was so unfair. Life wasn't fair. She and Chandler were madly in love and had been married for over two years and yet she couldn't get pregnant. She'd wanted to have a baby of her own since she was five. Rachel got pregnant by accident from a drunk one night stand using a condom. And Rachel wasn't even sure she wanted kids until she knew for sure she was pregnant. Monica didn't think it was fair that Rachel could get pregnant with a snap of her fingers and yet for her and Chandler it was such a struggle. Monica was lost in thoughts of her wonderful husband when the creaking of the kitchen door snapped her back to reality.

Monica slowly turned around to see who had come in. She was shocked to see the person standing in front of her. "Pe...te? Pete Becker? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in YEARS." "Hey Monica" the still eccentric millionaire responded. "How do you know where I work?" Monica was completely flabbergasted. She knew Pete had been semi-obsessed with her at one point, but she hadn't heard from him in years. Why did he show up now? "I have my ways. What's the point in having money if you can't use it to find stuff out." he stated flatly. "So I guess congratulations are in order" he continued " I heard you married that Chandler Bing guy. I should have guessed about the two of you. You two were always so close. He was more your type than me. Despite my money, I always end up losing the girl to the hot guy." Monica couldn't help but smile, Pete was right about Chandler, she just wished he had more confidence, sometimes he was so insecure.

"So what are you doing here Pete?" Monica asked. "I hear you and Chandler have had trouble conceiving." he replied coldly. "How do you know that?" Monica demanded. " I can find out anything I want to know." It frightened Monica that Pete knew such personal information about her life. Was this information just sitting around available for anyone who happened to have enough money to pay for it? And after all these years, why was he still interested in her life anyway? "And why exactly did you want to know?" Monica asked. "Monica, it's been a really long time. But I know you. I know that all you've wanted since you were a little girl is to be pregnant. So, I have an offer for you."

"You have an offer for me?" Monica asked not quite sure how to take such a statement from a man who is now practically a stranger to her. The impudent millionaire took a step closer to her, then he spoke. "All you have to do is leave Chandler and never look back, and I will spend every last dime I have seeing to it that you get pregnant. " Monica nearly spit up when she heard the words come out of Pete's mouth. "Are you out of your mind" she shouted "you walk into my restaurant and ask me to leave my husband!" He tried to reason with her. "I know for a fact nothing else has worked for you so far, and you and Chandler have practically used up all your savings trying to conceive. I have a lot more money than Chandler ever will." Monica couldn't believe the nerve he had walking in here and asking her something like this. "I'm not leaving my husband" she shouted again. "What's more important to you? Your husband or getting pregnant?" Pete asked. "You stay with Chandler, there's a good chance you may never be pregnant. Is that what you want? Just think about it. And get back to me." And he walked out. And Monica just stood there for a few seconds completely stunned over what had just happened. Thought there was nothing for her to think about. She already knew her answer.

Later that night, Monica and Chandler were laying in bed cuddled contently in each other's arms having just made love. Monica looked up into her husband's deep blue eyes that were filled with love for her. "Chandler, do you think we are ever going to have a baby of our own?" Damn, not the baby conversation again, he thought. He hated it when she brought this up. He wanted a baby just as much as she did, but he felt guilty about not being able to give her one. It shouldn't be this difficult. Especially for someone like Monica, who was born to be a mother. He doubted his own parental skills, but not letting Monica have a baby was a cruel joke. " I hope so honey, some day." he responded and kissed the top of her head.

Monica snuggled closer in his arms and ran her fingers up his arm. "You will never believe who came into the restaurant today." she stated. "Should I dare guess?" "It was Pete Becker." "As in your old boyfriend the millionaire Pete Becker" Chandler replied somewhat surprised by this turn of events. "What did he want?" Chandler asked with a twinge of jealousy in his voice. "Sweetie, are you jealous?" Monica asked as she reached up and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "You know you have no reason to be. I was never attracted to Pete. You on the other had, drive me wild." Monica stated with a grin. Chandler smiled back at her. "Anyway," Monica continued "he offered to spend all of his money trying to get me pregnant, but only if I leave you."

The smile faded from Chandler's face as he processed this information. It was his worst nightmare coming true. Deep down Chandler feared that Monica would realize she was better off without him, and now someone was offering money for her to see what he already knew. He knew he'd have to let her go, having a baby had been Monica's dream forever, and they'd already spent all of their savings unsuccessfully trying to conceive. Sure there was a chance they might conceive the natural way, but there was no guarantee, and Pete was rich enough to put Monica through fertility drugs and invitro enough times until it was successful. Since he fell in love with Monica, all Chandler ever wanted was her happiness and this was no different. "Mon, I think you need to do it." Chandler finally spoke up. "Sweetie, are you crazy?" Monica replied. Chandler sat up in the bed. "Mon, all you've ever wanted is to get pregnant and have a baby of your own. We haven't had any luck yet and there's no guarantee that we ever will. With his money you can go through the fertility treatments over and over til it works. I can't stand in the way of your dream of being pregnant. I love you too much." "Chandler, ever since I fell in love with you, my dream has been to be pregnant with your baby. So I don't care how easy it may be for me to get pregnant with all of Pete's money, I don't want to be pregnant if you're not the father. And I don't want to have to live the rest of my life without you there to wrap your arms around me." Monica replied near tears. "We can spend the next ten years trying to conceive if that's what it takes. And we'll have alot of fun practicing. Are you okay with that" Monica said as she leaned over to kiss her husband. "Oh, I'm very okay with that" Chandler said with a grin as he kissed her back. "As long as it takes." Monica replied breathlessly between kisses. And they continued practicing the rest of the night.


End file.
